Naruto Fifteen after Shippuden
by Winter-Scar
Summary: Just as the title implies this is about the Naruto world fifteen years after the events of Shippuden. Featuring Naruto's Daughter Shai as the main character. First FanFic so PLEASE Read and Review.
1. PROLOGUE

The night was crisp stars littered the moonless sky. The wind blew through the leaves making a slight rustle, the only sound to be heard. In a valley resting at the base of a large crescent shaped mountain a quiet village sat peacefully silent. Carved into this mountain at it's most prominent point were five great stone faces.

A young blond man paced the halls of the village's hospital. His blue cuffed sandals created steps just as silent as the night outside. Inside the pockets of his orange pants his hands fumbled nervously. Muttering to himself he looked up at the numbers of a single room, which read 213. He pulled his hands up to the long black tails of a headband he was wearing, light glinting off the leaf emblem of the metal forehead protector, he tightened it around his spiky hair.

Dull thuds from down the hall diverted the blonde's attention to the source. Approaching him was another man his black hair slicked back into a poofy ponytail. His dark brown eyes met that of the blonde's he stopped when he reached his side. The two conversed quietly the blond nodding now and then they both turned back to stair at the door intently.

Clouds began to form in odd formation, spiraling around the mountain range, but not the village itself. A dark shadow stood on the first of the stone heads. It's figure hidden by a tall collared cloak, and a straw hat that hid the rest of it's face. A lightning bolt struck the back ground as a down pour started the clouds moving into the village, now resembling a normal thunderstorm. The figure remained motionless eyes fixed on the hospital.

Back in the halls the door of room 213 opened as a nurse slowly exited to look into the tall blonde's face as a warm smile appeared on her own. She nodded slightly as she stepped out of the way to the entrance. Turning to look at his friend the blonds expression looked worried, but a motion from the dark haired man gave him encouragement to enter. Passing the nurse the blond peered into the room, and paused when he saw a dark blue haired girl sitting up on the hospital bed. She rose her violet-white eyes to meet the bright blue of the blonde's a smile on her face. "Naruto come see your daughter."

The blond tried to keep a straight, serious face, but that was impossible as he inched closer to the side of the bed and looked down into the girl's arms to see an infant sleeping soundly, clean and wrapped in a pink blanket. A choked cough of happiness escaped the blonde's throat as his eyes watered up he knelt down to be at eye contact of the newly born baby. A struggled whine came from it's tiny form as the mother handed it over to her husband. Falling back against the pillows of the bed the mother smiled as she watched the two bond.

Naruto lifted the baby girl up to get a better look. Very pale blue, wide pupiless eyes opened to gaze up into the face of it's father. A weak smile came over the infants face, which had two black stripes going across each of her cheeks, as Naruto lifted her closer to kiss the top of it's soft head. He then looked over to his exhausted wife and placed a hand to her cheek, "Hinata, I'm a father" he spoke words caught in tears. Taking the baby back Hinata nodded bring it close to her. Naruto stood and turned to the door and saw his friend standing his arms resting in the pockets of the green vest he wore. "Shikamaru, I'm a father!" He shouted as he rushed toward his friend throwing his arms around his neck shaking him vigorously as the nurse closed the door so they wouldn't disturb the infant.

Pushing his overly excited friend off Shikamaru smiled. "Easy Naruto" giving a thumbs up he added, "welcome to the club."

The baby lifted it's small head to look out the window and shuddered at the bolts of lighting and heavy rain. The infant girl yelped and pressed it's face into Hinata's chest as it witnessed a shadowy figure disappear from the top of the stone faces. Hinata rose a brow of concern as she looked out the window seeing nothing but the mountains. She smiled and cuddled the baby closer.

-That was eleven years ago-


	2. What can happen in a day

The sun rose above the stone face monument lighting up the Konoha Village. On the second floor of a housing building was Naruto's house. Of course he was not there. Waking due to the warm rays that shown through the thin curtains of her room Shai, Naruto's daughter opened her eyes rubbing one with the back of her hand as she rose out of bed pushing the covers away. She lumbered up and headed toward her dresser as she ran a hand through her oddly colored hair. It radiated yellow like a fresh highlighter pen on a new sheet of paper. The style was flat and round in the front exactly how Hinata's was when she was a Genin, but the back was spiny like Naruto's. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall gazing deep into her own eyes Hyuuga white, but with a tint of Uzumaki blue. She stood there for quite sometime thinking to herself when-

"Todays my first at the Academy!" He shouted fumbling backward to the bathroom where she quickly brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. She struggled her shirt off as she ran to her closet grabbing the shinobi guard top to replace it. Shai then slowly walked down the hall into the kitchen where her mother was standing a bag in her hands. Looking down to her feet Shai crept in over to her mother and peered up just enough to meet eyes. "G-good morning mother" she barely managed a whisper.

Hinata smiled and held out the bag to her daughter. "Here, its just somethings you'll need at the academy."

A weak smile spread across Shai's face as she took the bag from her mother and set it to the floor opening it slowly. Inside was a pair of cuffed shinobi sandals, a kunai case, and a ninja pouch which she quickly put on. Shai then noticed her mother take a grey sweat shirt from behind her also handing it over. Shai put it on as well although it was a little to big, as the sleeves passed her hands, the hood looked like it was going to eat her head, and the white furred bottom reached half way to her knees. A slight blush came over Shai's face as she looked up to her mother engulfed by the shirt which had small red flames in a yellow circle on each arm.

"That was mine when I was in the Academy" Hinata spoke turning her daughter to see herself in the mirror on the wall. The odd fluorescent yellow of her hair did match well with the light shade of grey which the sweat shirt had.

Shai spun back to face of her mother the smile on her face brightened as she took her mother into an embrace, "Thank you!" she shouted happily.

Returning the hug Hinata nodded, "You better get going don't want to be late for your first day."

Shai let go and started toward the door bowing in respect to her mother just as she left the room and into the stair way. Exiting the building she walked slowly down the dirt roads keeping her sight fixed on her own feet as she watched her unsteady steps ignoring the people around her. She came to a swift halt when she saw a pair of sandals that didn't get out of the way. She slowly lifted her view to see who it was her voice stumbled, "F-father?"

Naruto stood proudly a wide smile on his face and a pair of green goggles in his hand, "Hey Shai, thought I was going to miss you on your first day at the Academy?" he asked rubbing below his nose with a finger "not even if the Village was over ruled" he added lowering his hand back to his side. "I see your mother got you something she wore at the Academy, you look just like her." Naruto paused for a second then handed the goggles over to his daughter. "So here's something of mine as well" he smiled as Shai placed the eye wear on her head, but this gift was also to big as the goggles fell straight to her neck. Naruto placed his hands on Shai's shoulders and looked down at her, "Now then a ninja must always see through deception. That's rule number one, remember it..." he spoke his voice more serious as he suddenly vanished from sight.

Stumbling backward in surprise of her father's sudden disappearance. "Th-thank you father" she spoke to nothing as she finished her trip across town, and made it to the Academy gates where a group of other kids stood. She stopped before getting to close and looked back to the ground shy of the other students. The doors soon opened as everyone poured in Shai being the last one to enter. They found themselves in a large open room with one black board behind a desk as the rest of the room consisted of flat floor and a high bleacher like half a colosseum. Shai found a seat in the third row where nobody was sitting. She heard all the other student talking and conversing about nothing, all but one, a boy with silver hair in the upper most corner furthest from the door. Shai looked up at the kid, but instantly averted her attention to the front of the room when he turned to look at her as well.

The children where suddenly cut off by the entrance of the teacher a cloud of smoke filled the flat area of the room, and as it dissipated stood a woman with long brown hair. She stomped a foot to the ground to silence the ones who continued in awe. The boy with silver hair thinned his eyes and lowered a hand to his left side next to his kunai pouch. The teacher walked over to the bored and started to write the chalk screeching as she pressed to hard the words she wrote read Miss Konahamari. She then placed the chalk back in the tray and turned to face the class in a stern, strong voice she barked, "Alright I'm your sensei now what is a shinobi's first rule?!" she shouted.

Shai looked around the room and saw nobody raise there hand when she turned back to face the front the teacher's hand was in her kunai pouch. In a split second she took her hand out and three paper shurikens headed straight for Shai. She closed her eyes and covered her face she heard the class gasp, and felt no contact so she opened her eyes slowly to see the silver haired boy holding his own shuriken, but his was real and had a curve to it.

"You whats your name?!" the sensei snapped pointing to the boy.

Straighting up he stepped down from the table and glared into the sensei's eyes, "A ninja must see though deception, my name is Ukiyo. What is yours?" he retaliated smugly.

The sensei smiled and in a second puff of smoke she became a man, "My name is Konahamaru-sensei, that is what I will go by. You Ukiyo nice job seeing through the transformation." The name on the bored then changed automatically to the sensei's true name. "As well as the Genjutsu I used to make you all see the wrong name on the bored, now who knows the point to this first test?" he asked glancing around the room dismissing Ukiyo back to his seat.

Shai watched the silver haired boy head back to the corner and sat dumbfounded. "H-how did he do that?" she whispered to herself. She then looked back to Konahamaru-sensei, and listened to the answer given by one of the other students.

"Alright when I call your name stand up and introduce yourself, give a little bit of what family your from, you know stuff like that interesting facts." Konahamaru spoke pulling out a clip board. "Okay Temaru Nara?"

A sleeping boy with black hair and blond tips woke up groggily he rubbed the back of his head yawning as he stood. "Yeah my name is Temaru Nara, my father's side heritage is from the Nara clan of the Leaf Village and my mother is from the Sand Village, my uncle is actually the Kazekage, but it means little matter to me titles are such a waste of time." The boy spoke his voice as tired and boring to the ears.

Hearing the next name a girl stood, "Kiri Misuto is my name. My families original origin is from the Village Hidden in the Mist, but we decided to move to Konoha. I'm planing on being the first of my family to be a Leaf Village Ninja" she spoke her voice preppy and irritating. She sat down and looked over to Shai with a friendly wave, but got no reply as Shai ducked back to face the sensei.

Next was the silver haired boy, Ukiyo. "I introduced my name already, and my origin is half from Shizune personal assistant of Lady Tsunade, but I have no information of my father, so that side is a mystery. My mother wants to keep it a secret, she says its for my own good." Now Ukiyo's voice was deep, shady, a mystery like his background.

Konahamaru went down the list and his eyes widened, "Shai Uzumaki!" he called out.

Shai's face turned pale as she slowly stood up. "I am from Konoha. B-both my parents where born h-here. My mother is H-Hinata of the main house branch of the Hyuuga, and my f-father is Naruto Uzumaki..." She looked as if she was going to say more, but instead she fell back into her seat feeling hot with embarrassment.

A bunch more people were called on but only one of the rest caught Shai's attention, his name was Kouji Hyuuga who's father was Neji, her mother's cousin. Shai looked up at him, but didn't make much of an attempt to communicate. For Kouji looked like he was in a bad mood, his eyes narrowed and his face always in a frown. Shai sat quietly and listened to the rest of the students be called. She didn't do anything else for the rest of class, but pay attention to Konahamaru-sensei's lecture.

As the day progressed Konahamaru thought the basics of chakra usage, as well as the average jutsu. Shai found herself lost when they got to the lesson on hand seals. She looked around the class room and watched the other children cycle through all the signs, she however could only do dog, rat, ram, and serpent. She finally after minutes of practicing got boar and ox down, but bird and dragon stumped her so she didn't even attempt them.

"Alright there are two types of chakra. Physical chakra or the energy your body already possesses, and spiritual chakra which is intensified and honed by training" Konahamaru paused so the students could absorb this information. "When these two chakra are combined you use the hand seals we just learned to perform a jutsu."

Shai could understand this, but couldn't manage the hand seals correctly at a needed speed. She paid most attention when Konahamaru-sensei started the explanation on the replacement jutsu. "By executing your chakra at a percise moment a shinobi can replace their body with another object, usually a log." Shai repeated Konohamaru-sensei's lecture.

A loud crash from above made Shai jump. She spun to see Kouji standing up his fist had hit the top of his desk. "Tell me what is the point of knowing this? We may be Academy Students, but we're not infants!" he paused to glance at the other kids, most of which were smiling and nodding in agreement. "We are here to enhance our skills not to learn things we already _mastered_!"

Konohamaru-sensei glared at the unrully Hyuuga. "You think you 'mastered' all the information I have given so far huh? Well then I guess I have to crack down my lessons" an evil grin came over his face. "Lets' see what you got. Kouji Hyuuga come down here to the demonstration area please."

Unfazed Kouji stepped down to the flat floor of the instructed location his hands were by his side, and his brown-tinted white Hyuuga eyes thinned out to glare back at the sensei. "Well then what do you want me to do? I'm pretty sure I could demonstrate it flawlessly" Louji smiled cockyly.

Pulling out three actual shuriken from his pouch Konohamaru lifted them to his right ear in a throwing position. "Pop demonstration quiz, Hyuuga. I want you to do a trasformation into Temaru Nara then do a replacement jutsu before these steel shurikens penetrate your body. Dodge them and you fail, deflect them and you will fail, replacing before a trasformation and you will fail, transformation before I throw them _fail_, understand?"

Kouji lifted his hands up into the open palm stance of the Gental Fist of the Hyuuga clan. His smile faded as he blinked, "Byakugan!" he shouted as the veins on the side of his head and around his temples grew very prominent and his eyes became pure white. "Yes I understand you Konohamaru-sensei."

Shai couldn't help a gasp of shock as she broght her hands to her open mouth when Kouji preformed the kekkei genkai ability of the Hyuuga. "H-he can u-use the Byakugan? He's h-half Hyuuga like me. Does that mean I-I can actually d-do it too?" she thought outloud watching in amazement.

The weapons suddenly left the sensei's hand without warning and flew straight toward Kouji. Doing a lightning fast seal for the transformation technique Kougi's body was engulfed by smoke . To him everything was off colored, but also everything was moving in a slower motion than normal. He felt the shuriken enter his flesh however there was no pain as he suddenly vanished and a log rested in the air impale by the shuriken in Kouji's place. He reappeared behind Konohamaru-sensei as an exact replica of Temaru, but still in his own clothes. "Pass" Kouji spoke flatly turning back into himself.

The entire class Konohamaru-sensei included staired in awe, all but Ukiyo who remained still and unimpressed. However nobody noticed as they were all transfixed on the Hyuuga who was now returning slowly to his seat.

"Pass indeed, very good Kouji. I guess I actually will have to step up on the lessons I teach this class from now on. If there are any of you who find my advanced training to difficult feel free to stay after to catch up." Konohamaru-sensei spoke still shocked at the demonstration given by Kouji. "I guess you can't be right all the time, can you?" he added with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment of just being shown up by an Academy Student.

Temaru Nara who missed everything was woken up by a boy named Sakuta Inuzuka who sat next to him. He had dark brown hair, thin black pupils, red markings on his face, and a young timber wolf resting on his head. "Yo dude wake up we're in an advanced training class already!" Sakuta shouted excitedly shaking Temaru's arm violently.

Lazily rubbing his eyes Temaru blinked sleepily looking down at the sensei. "Adavanced training make little matter to me, the Academy in all is such a waste of time." He yawned resting his head back down in his arms getting a puzzled look from Sakuta.

"Might as well get right down to the modified training, Kouji I know you and a few others will understand this quite simply, but please bare with me as I explain to the less experianced students the basis of advanced chakra control" Konohamaru spoke as he walked to the center of the demonstration area, and pulled a small lever that caused the floor to open up. A loud rumble echoed through the room as a huge pool was being reveiled in the middle of the demonstration area.

A blonde girl in the left section of the seatings, named Inozua Yamanakashouted in surprise, "Wow we have a pool in the middle of a classroom, why didn't anyone tell me to bring my swin gear?" Most of the other students shook their heads in disapproval, but a few smiled in agreement.

Konohamaru-sensei simply rose a hand to get attention back on him. "You won't be needing any swim gear because I'm going to teach you to walk _on_ the water." He paused a second to allow the class to converse. "Now you should all have some knowlage of chakra control, that you maintain a constant chakra flow to control it. Now when walking on water" he took a step, and let his foot rest on top of the surface as if it were solid ground. "You will forget what you know because when walking on water you don't want a constant flow of chakra or you will force yourself under the water, instead you must constantly fluxuate your flow of chakra to follow the waves and patters of the situating surface." He placed his second foot down and walked out to the center of the pool, once again as if it were the same floor he was standing on moments ago.

Shai felt a nervous shiver go down her spine when Konohamaru-sensei directed a finger towards her.

"Uzumaki, would you care to come and demonstrate. Being half Hyuuga, from the main branch no less, chakra control should be a cake walk for you." Konohamaru called Shai over to the side of the pool. "If you would like you can also use the Byakugan to help with this test like Kouji did with his, if you'd wish."

Face turning a deep shade of red Shai fiddled with her fingers nervously stairing out at her reflection. "S-sensei...I-I don't think I can do this test" she stuttered feeling her face burn with embarrassment.

Yet another smash from the high section of the room on the top of a desk signalfied Kouji Hyuuga's rage. "Your a discrace to our clan, walk on the damn water!" he shouted angrely his Byakugan eyes glaring down to the cowering Uzumaki.

After a quick scoulding from Konohamaru-sensei Kouji sat back down arms crossed over his chest. Shai placed her hands together to make a tiger seal and brought them up to the front of her face. Deep in thought she queraled with herself on her ability to awaken her blood-line. She felt a red heat build up inside her as a light breeze blew her flouresent hair in her face. She did her best to ignore ths and keep her consentration pure. Her chakra flowed strongly out of her body making ripples in the water. Shai felt the warmth of her gathered energies travel down to her feet as the flats of each foot glowed a bright blue, but only for a split second. Opening her eyes her face was more serious and confidant than it was previously as she placed one foot cautiosly onto the surface of the pool and to her surprise she only wobbled a tiny bit. She then placed her second foot onto the water, and bobbed slightly. A warm smile of success covered her face as she slowly walked out to the center of the pool to stand at Konohamaru's side.

The class started an uproar of claps and cheers. Shai glanced around the room happily just as the chakra in her feet vansished. She stayed above the water shocked, but just long enough for a look of surprise and a frantic yelp before being completely submerged. Shai violently kicked her feet and surfaced with a deep inhale of air. Before she could realize what had happened the cheers turned to laughter. She looked shamefully up to Konohamaru-sensi with her blue-tinted white eyes half closed.

Swimming back to the side of the pool Shai pulled herself out and tryed to wiped her face with soaked hands, so that didn't work well. She then staired down at the shirt her mother gave to her with a look of melancoloy.

Standing behind Shai, Konohamaru placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why you seem so sad? You successfully walked on the water. You just need to learn to hold that focus" he spoke encouragingly. excuseing her to the locker room. "Now while shes gone I'll teach the rest of you to control your chakra for longer periods of time." He then turned to Shai who was at the door slowly creeping out and gave a heartfilled smile.

A trail of wetness followed Shai as she swept her neon yellow hair from her tearing eyes. Shai squeezed as much of the water from the now removed sweat shirt as possible. When she arrived to the entrance of the girl's locker room, Shai noticed a man peeping in the side window. He had long white hair that was very spiky that also had a spiny ponytail that extended to his waist. A large green scroll was resting horazontally half way down his back. Shai crept slowly up behind him with a suspicious look on her face.

Fumbling with her fingers Shai looked up at the old man, and muttered silently, "Um-Sir, e-excuse me-"

"Quiet young one your interfearing with my research!" he shouted spinning on his heel to make eye contact with Shai. "Well now thats some mighty bright hair young lady." He said with a laugh, but quickly silenced himself with an odd look of observation. He knelt down to examine Shai closer, mainly the two lines that went across each of her cheeks. "Sorry miss, what might your name be?" he asked his voice deep and serious. "You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki would you?" he added without pause between his questions.

She flushed and quickly cast her eyes down toward a stump of a close by tree. The fiddling of her fingers quickened as she stuttered more to herself than the stranger. "M-my f-father..."

"What?! No way, Naruto?! That idiot is a father?!" The strangers voice boomed with surprise and laughter causing Shai to leap back in surprise. The man tried to calm himself down, but his voice still rumbled in Shai's face. "So judging by your eyes, Naruto made it with Hinata Hyuuga, huh?"

Nodding unsuringly slow, Shai looked back up into the man's bright face. "E-excuse me but d-do you know my f-father?" she asked shyly but intrigued.

Sitting down on the wooden crates he was standing on to peep the man was still as tall as Shai. "So I see you have the same shyness your mother had at your age" he looked at the dripping sweat shirt, "And the same hoodie as well. As for your father I know him, or knew him would be more like it quite well. After all I trained him, and from what I knew of him I'd never picture him with a child." He took in a breath before continueing. "By the way my name is Jiraiya the Toad Mountain Sage" he introduced flatly.

After a quick gasp of surprise, "You were my father's sensei?" Shai introduced herself, hands dropping to her sides as she made a low bow of respect. Straighting up Shai smiled confidently. "So did you teach my father,'that move'?" she asked waving one of her hands above the other palm in demonstration.

Jiraiya laughed, "the Rasengan, yes I tought him that, it was one of the only jutsu the poor boy could master." Placing a hand on his chin Jiraiya nodded to himself. "Did he ever teach it to you? He was around your age when I tought him the technique, and being half Hyuuga, the Byakugan could really help your chakra control." He spoke clearly, informatively to his pupil's daughter.

Looking at the ground yet again Shai frowed, "I-I can't use the Byakugan," she sniffed. _'Why is that always the first thing people expect from me just because my eyes are white.' _she thought to herself kicking a pebble of the dirt path and into the grass. "My father tried to to teach me the Ragenkan, but but he couldn't explain in a way that I could understand, so he said we'll try again someday. Thats what he said, but I think I just can't do it."

"Rasengan" the man corrected with a laugh, "and don't worry you can learn it, besides Naruto couldn't teach a baby to crawl correctly. So I'll tell you what, don't tell your father that you seen me, and I'll not only teach you the Rasengan, but another jutsu that will make everyone else at the Academy cringe in fear just by your name. What do you think of that?" Jiraiya stopped for a second to get her answer which was yes of course. "Alright then meet me at the fourth training ground tonight at sundown." And with that he vanished with a wave.

Blinking puzzled, Shai turned back to the entrance of the girl's locker room to dry off what left of her clothes that remained wet.

Back at the Academy, Temaru Nara was demonstraiting his ability to walk on the water. One hand in his left pocket the other dangled by his side. Staying pefectly balanced, not bobbing at all Temaru shugged to Konohamaru-sensei. "This exercise makes no matter to me, in my opinon its just a waste of time" he spoke groggily.

"Yes, very well Nara your excused to your seat" Konohamaru frowned. _'Out of fifteen students, only one sank.' _He thought to himself turning to look out the window toward the Hokage Faces. "Alright everyone your dismissed early. I want you all back here tommarow as soon as you wake up, its going to be a very important lesson." He waved his hand as the students dispersed from the building, and into the streets scattering randomly to their homes all but Kouji who stood by the front door looking up into the tree tops.

Konohamaru however turned to the back door opening it slowly he stepped out before jumping to the roof of the nearest building and lept toward a much taller building in the distance.

On top of tha building was a blonde woman with two pigtails that hung down to the small of her back. She wore a white and red hat, with a red symbol that stood for fire printed on the front of it. At each of her sides stood two other women, one with black hair in a black robe holding a small pig resting in her arms. As the other had short pink hair and a red outfit.

Konohamaru landed a few feet infront of the blonde on one knee with his fist to the ground, "Lady Tsunade there is a problem with the Academy students this year" he spoke clearly and honorably.

Lifting the bridge of the hat out of her eyes the blonde looked down questionably to Konohamaru's face. "Really? and what exactlly might that be Konohamaru-sensei?" Tsunade asked. A sound of athority along with arrogance was in her voice.

"Its their skill, all of them are way beyond Academy level. All but one student could stay on top of water for two minutes without so much as a bob, and even the one that sank, still stayed above water for a period of time she was just over weilmed by the applaud of the other students." He stopped to examine Tsunade's face before continueing. "Fourteen of my fifteen students assigned to the Academy can also preform the clone, escape, replacement, and transformation jutsu, all the basic abilities thought at the Academy. Plus most of those fourteen can also use self-tought or Kekkei-Genkai abilities as well. They are all much to advanced for the Academy, and I hate to say this, but not only should they be graduating tomarrow, but most are fit out to be Chuunin already, Well pysically at least."

Tsunade swept her bangs from her eyes and blinked interestedly. "So you really think fourteen of your students should graduate the Academy in a single day? What of the one you left out you said it was a she correct? Who was it?"

"Shai Uzumaki, Naruto's daughter" he answered slowly, "and I believe she too is ready to be a Genin, shes just not at the same level as some of the other students. With your permission Lady Tsunade I would like to pass all fifteen of my students, and assighn them their three man teams tomarrow." Konohamaru continued his eyes glued to the Hokage's

A wierd smile came over Tsunade's face as she place a single hand on her hip. "Permission granted, however because of your fast pace belife in these children you must be the one to find five elegible Jounin to serve as their squad leaders, understood Konohamaru-sensei?"

Kononhamaru nodded with a wide smile. "Clearly understood I'll go recruit right away, thank you Lord Hokage." He bowed before teleporting from the roof to start his mission.

There was a long silence that hovered over the tree who remained motionless on top of the tower. Until Tsunade turned to face her black haired assisstant. "So I hear your son is one of the students at the Academy, Shizune. Ukiyo, is that his name? Now that he's going to be graduating tomarrow are you finally going to reviel to the world who his father is?" she asked her arms crossed.

Shizune cast her gaze away from the glare of the Hokage. "N-no, Ukiyo's father's name will never be spoken, for as long as I live." She spoke nervously but sternly.

The pink hairedwoman, Sakura Haruno stepped forward, "Its not Kakashi is it? I mean Ukiyo has silver hair right? Kakashi is the only man who I know who also has silver hair." She pestered thinking to herself.

Without an answer Shizune excused herself from the group. Entering the building quietly, not looking back to either of them.

Shai came out of the locker room bare foot, sandles in her hand, and the damp hoodie drapped over her shoulder. She looked over the open park area around the locker rooms, and over next to the Academy. She saw the long black hair of Kouji blowing in the wind. He looked transfixed on something in the trees. Shai worked up enough courage to force herself to walk bravely, well as confidently as she could with wet down hair, and dripping sandles in her hand. Taking a deep breath when she was standing a few feet away from him, she exhaled a nervous question, "E-excuse m-me Kouji. I-I was-"

Blinking quickly and shaking his head like he just woke up from a trance. "What do you want!?" he shouted not even taking the time to see who it was. "Well well if it isn't the stripe faced failer. What are you here for, the basic class?" he chuckled rudly. "That wouldn't surprise me, flunkie."

A red tint of embarrassment covered Shai's saddened face as she looked at Kouji's feet, too nervous to make eye contact, Shai lost all her confidance in one swift blow. Fiddling with her fingers she attempted to speak clearly, but the tears welling up in her eyes caused her voice to come out shaky. "I-I'm s-sorry its...its just I co-couldn't resist my q-question I h-have for you." She sniffed back her tears to give her enough time to say it, but just as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Are you going to cry now, god damn. Not only are you a failer at the way of the shinobi, but it looks like your a failer at life too!" He barked in her face, and smiled when she fell back in fear. "And you call yourself a part of the Hyuuga." He shoke his head dissapointedly.

Shai took anouther deep breath of air this one filled with rage as she dropped her sandles, she trust her palm toward Kouji's chest. "I'm an Uzumaki!" she shouted teares of anger and pride streamed down her face. She blinked in confusion when she didn't feel her attack make any contact. Before she had time to react Kouji smashed his own palm, hard into Shai's stomach lifting her from the ground. Coughing up a glob of spit she dropped weakly to her knees feeling all her pride and power vanish, unable to take any air into her lungs.

"An Uzumaki?" Kouji smirked his Byakugan activated. "That makes you even more of a loser, stripes." He kicked dirt into Shai's tear filled open eyes, before turning his back to her in disrespect as he walked away leaving her to wallow in her self-pity caused by Kouji's hurtful words.

Holding her stomach Shai writhed on the ground breathless rubbing her eyes only to irritate them more. Feeling weaker and more self-concious than ever before, tears flooded her face as a bubble dripped from her nose. She gagged on the flem and hot tears that weld in her throat. She coughed a few more times before the air returned rushing back into her lungs. She sniffed again, and wiped her nose on the back of her arm as she strainfully pulled herself shakily back to her feet. Unable to stop the tears she started to run down the street toward home as fast as she could, to avoid as much public appearance as possilble.

Almost there she felt her body smack and bouch off someone elses as she was sent to the ground once again. She tried to stop her crying, but they increased when she saw the orange clothing of her father's pant legs infront of her. Shai's tears soaked the dirt as she kept her head low in honor of her father.

Naruto looked down at his whimpering daughter, and a warm smile went along with his soft voice. "Whats wrong with you Shai? Why are your shoes off?" he asked kneeling down placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happend?"

Barely lifting her head, Shai failed to meet the gaze of her father."I-I'm a failer...I...can't do anything right!" She whinned burring her face in her father's chest.

"Who told you this, and why the hell did you believe them?" Naruto snapped pulling her to meet his eyes.

Nervously Shai stuttered, "K-Kouji Hy-Hyuuga" she replied her tears vanishing.

Naruto started to laugh, "Shai don't take anything he says seriously. He's a jerk off, like his father was to your mother. Its just how he was raised thinking he's better than everyone else," he paused before smiling wider. "Besides I heared you along with the rest of your class at the Academy are graduating tomarrow."

"In one day?! I-I become a Genin in in one day?!" she gasped her tear streaked face bright with disbelife. "H-how do you know this, father?" she asked compleatly forgetting the saddness she felt moments ago.

"Well Konahamaru-sensei was given a mission to find five elegeble Leaf Jounin to serve as your new three man group leaders, and I was the first one he came to." Naruto replied a finger rubbing under his nose, his other hand was placed on his hip.

Shai threw her arms around her father's neck, "I'm really going to be a Genin!" she yelped happily.

Naruto hugged her back tightly and whispered encouragely into her ear. "Thats right my daughter makes history tomarrow, one of the fifteen one day ninjas." Letting go he waved her on, "I need to find a few more Jounin to assist me as a squad leader. See you at home, Shai." Naruto lept past his daughter and ran down the street disappearing into the distance.

Happily bounceing to her feet Shai finished her trip home flinging the front door open as she skipped up the steps to the second floor. She flowed into her house, and made her way to her room. Hinata must have been out.

Hanging the hoodie the hoodie on the high corner of the door she placed her sandles on the floor beneith the sweat shirt to serve as a door block. Shai then looked at her alarm clock on a stool by her bed that read 4:35, around five hours until sundown. She laid on her bed and set the clock to buzz quietly in four hours fourty-five minutes. She smiled warmly as her eyes grew heavy, slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Jiraiya stood on top of a small building, his eyes glued on one of the Academy students. It was the silver haired boy, Ukiyo. Even though the boy was a little more than three blocks away, Jiraiya jumped when he noticed that he was seen. Playing it off Jiraiya waved his hand to the boy. Surprisingly he got a wave back.

"How is it possible that an Academy student could locate me, a Sannin so easily?" he thought outloud not noticing that Ukiyo was heading his way. "Theres something about that boy. Something really wierd, creepy-like" Jiraiya continued.

Before too long the silver haired kid made his way to the building that Jiraiya was perched on. Ukiyo cupped his hand over his mouth as he shouted, "Hey you up there, ya got something to say to me?" he aclled lowering his arm back to his side.

It didn't take Jiraiya long to make his way down infront of the young teen. "Oh no, not really, but I really must say you got some skills to be able to spot me from a distance like that. With that little of effort too." Jiraiya looked down at the boy's black eyes and rose a courious brow. "Your an Academy student correct? Thats quite a feat to be able to see me, mind me asking your name?"

With an awkward shrug the boy shoke his head, "Of course not, ask all you want, but it's common curtisy to introduce yourself before asking ones' name." Looking back up into the old man's face, Ukiyo smiled. "Which is why Im introducing myself. Its Ukiyo...son of Lady Tsunade's personal assistant Shizune." he said with a low bow.

"Very smart you seem boy, my name is Jiraiya the Toad Mountain Sage, one of the Legendary Sannin." Jiraiya posed an intro. "And you father? Is he too from this Village?"

Doing his off balanced shug again, Ukiyo replied. "Not sure, my mother dosn't ever talk of him." He replied a sound of truthfulness in his voice.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Don't know your father, huh?" he placed a hand on his chin and examined the boy's lifted, parted bamgs. "Well thats unfortunate." Jiraiya's face was troubled with concern. "Well Ukiyo it was nice-"

"Jiraiya-sama!" a girls voice cut off the Toad Sage.

He turned to see Shai running toward him.

Ukiyo had a devious smile just before Jiraiya turned back to to see that the boy was gone, without a trace.

"H-how can he have left without me sensing it?" he asked himself outloud yet again surprise in his voice.

Shai came to a quick hault and swept her flouresent bangs to the side. She was attired in a Kunoichi's chest gaurd, and was wearing orange shorts, that were likely a pair of Naruto's that have been cut. "You said the fourth training ground, why are you here?" her voice excited and eager, very different from earlier that day.

Placing a hand on the girl's back Jiraiya pushed her down the street as he guided her to the grounds. "Sorry about that, its just one of your fellow students, Ukiyo stopped to have a quick word with me. He is very skilled so I'm going to have to work you hard."

Minutes later the two stood in the middle of the fourth training grounds. Jiraiya cleared his thrat. "Alright I can't promise you'll learn anything from me in just one night, since it took your father a record breaking week to learn the Rasengan, but I'll do my best as long as you do the same."

Eyes narrowing in determination Shai grunted to hype herself up. She fell back slightly, and got into a deformed position of the Hyuuga's Gental Fist stance. Her forward hand was open as it should be, however her back hand was clenched in a tight fist next to her left ear. "I'm ready, give me anything."

Jiraiya smiled at her self-confidance bosst that she got in just a few hours. "Let's get right down to buisness. Now what I need you to do is focus you chakra into your palm." He pulled out a small white balloon from his pocket, and put it in Shai's hand. "To burst that."

He watched her examine the small ball for a second before continueing. "This will help you learn the chakra control you will need. Now remember I said to burst it not to pop it." Jiraiya held out his own hand with a balloon also resting in his palm. "What you want to do is consentrate and fill the balloon up with your chakra, but doing this too quickly will cause the ballon to pop in a single area of focus. So what you must remember is to consentrate on spiraling your chakra flow to make the point of focus larger causing the balloon to burst to burst, like so." He glanced at his hand for a second before the balloon started to shake. A blink later along with a loud pop the balloon exploded, and was replaced by a blue oeb of rapidly spinning chakra. "And this, is Rasengan."

Shai staired at the technique until vanished out of exsistance. She slowly held out her own hand, and grasped her balloon lightly, then hovered her opposite hand above it. Closing her eyes she focused her energies into her lower palm. She felt the balloon hop slightly which ment she was filling the balloon correctly. Getting overly excited she she opened her eyes to see her progress, but instead the balloon poped as all the chakra began to leak out into her face. Shai stood cluelessly, coughing a little tring to think were she screwed up gazing at the deflated orb.

Taking out a second balloon Jiraiya handed it over to the puzzled girl, "You filled it to quickly. Take your time, and focus on moving the chakra you gather in a rotational movement."

Holding the balloon for a moment Shai closed her eyes, and felt it hop again. She stopped and held her chakra at that level as her eyes tightened with focus. Shai moved her free hand as a guide to start the slow movement of the chakra she infused in the balloon, which began to wiggle vigorously. She bit her bottom lip and quickened the pace the rotation.

A wide smile came over Jiraiya's wrinkled face, "very good thats exactly how you need to move the chakra. Now just add a little bit more and spin it faster. Using your hand as a guide is a good strategy."

Hearing the compliment relaxed Shai a degree, but she kept her hand spinning above the balloon. Without realizing it she focused her chakra to fill up the balloon at such a rapid speed that flashes of her blue chakra escaped the balloon without poping it.

Jiraiya took a step back in shock when he noticed a replica of the Leaf Villages emblem appeared around Shai's bare navel. He sat back not wanting to ruin her consentration.

Red heat filled Shai's body as she felt her hands start to burn, and the balloon started to hop more violently. In the next instant the balloon got several small holes as a purpleish chakra shot out. The emblem on her stomach faded as her chakra spun in the air for a few seconds before disapating. Shai looked at her feet as she shoke her stinging hands.

Contemplating on what he had just seen Jiraiya kneeled down infront of Shai. "Were going to pause on the Rasengan for a moment." He placed a hand on her stomach, everything felt normal. Jiraiya then moved his hand down to one of Shai's, it felt like it was on fire. "Shai, did you feel anything before the baloon popped?"

Blowing on her palms Shai looked to Jiraiya. "It felt like my body got really hot inside, and then all the heat went to where I was focusing, which burnt my hands. Thats what ruined my consentration."

Standing up striaght Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Okay consentrate your chakra like you did before the heat came. You don't need to move it just focus on that burn."

Shai closed her eyes once again, and took in a deep breath. Holding out her palm like she still had a balloon, and began to focus her chakra into her hands. Sure enough the symbol returned like a tattoo on her stomach as she bit her bottom lip again. She felt hot energy radiating from her palms so she began to rotate that energy in a compacted state, even though she was told she didn't have to.

The purple chakra became visable like a tiny flame which started to spin. A painful feeling surged through Shai's body as the purple flame became a orb, but only for a moment before swirling away leaving faint tails of chakra that slowly faded from existance. The pain built as Shai felt a sting around her eyes. All the blackness of her closed eyes turned red just as she let out a frightened yelp of pain before falling back into darkness on the grass of the training ground, not moving, passed out.

Shaking her in attempt to bring her back Jiraiya stepped away when she stayed motionless. He looked down and saw the Leaf symbol was still there imprinted around her navel. "Could it be, she has two chakras like Naruto?" He gasped as it started to glow red. "The Nine-tailed Fox?!"

"Uzumaki?" a dark voice thundered in the blackness. "Uzumaki?" The giant voice repeated.

Shai opened her eyes, but she wasn't at the training ground. Instead she found herself laying in a mossy dimmly lit stone tunnel. Pushing herself up to her knees Shai examined her surroundings nervously. Shallow water flowed benieth her. Echoing down the tunnel something breathed heavily. Shai got to feet, and began to push her index fingers together.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama?" she took a steo toward the sounds. "F-father? Mother?" she talked spoke into the nothingness getting no reply. She felt her heart sink into her gut which was tossing more than the chakra filled balloon. A cold shiver brought her old self back as she continued down the empty tunnel until she saw a bright light a good distance away. Nervously she made her way down the tunnel her eyes constantly moving.

Stepped into a wide open chamber the floor covered in water. It was a circular room like a giant well with a roof. On the opposite side was a giant cage connected to the wall. Shai moved closer and looked up at the towering cell on the door was a peice of paper that read "Seal". Shai reached for the sheet, but pulled back in fear along with a loud scream as two giant eyes opened behind the bars.


End file.
